My Dearest
by Hippie-Freak
Summary: Miroku and Sango finally admit there feelings for one another and become engaged, but Naraku dosen't plan to let Sango have a happy life just yet... pairings MirokuSango, InuYashaKagome, RinSesshomaru


Hell you guys, thank you for supporting my other stories and if this is the first story you have read by me, hope you like it!

Miroku lied his staff down by the side of the water and dipped his face in. He had a rough

day, he needed to cool off and think, especially on how Sango had been acting recently.

Miroku pondered on how she had a jealous grin on her face when he asked that lady to

bear his child, but how could he resist? He laid back and placed his head on the soft

grass, smiling up at the setting sun. He gently closed his eyes and let out a sigh of

realization. What was there to worry about? The only major problem he has in his life

was the wind tunnel, right? He didn't have anything to worry about. 'Miroku?" He sat up

to see Sango peeking out of the trees. He smiled and looked back at her. "Sango, is

something wrong? Come, please sit." Miroku gently patted the ground next to him in

order for Sango to come and sit down. She nodded and walked out of the trees, over the

where Miroku was on the side of the river. Sango slowly sat down next to the monk,

making sure not to be too close. He looked out unto the river. The sunset was in full mist,

leaving brilliant shades of pink, blue, and purple dancing across the water. Sango stared

out onto the water and slowly laid her hand down by her side, signaling a sign of relief.

"Sango, if something's troubling you, you can talk to me about it." Sango turned to

Miroku and smiled. "Thank you Miroku, but I'm fine, truly" Miroku starred at her for a

moment and then looked back onto the water. "Sango, I know what your thinking, and

don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. We will rescue Kohaku, even if I have to

go in and do it myself, I will help you rescue your brother." Sango turned her attention to

Miroku and looked into his eyes, amazed that he knew her so well he could pinpoint her

thoughts exactly. She nodded and smiled at Miroku. "Thank you for caring about me

Miroku...." Sango looked over at Miroku, waiting for a response. "Why wouldn't I care

about you Sango? You're a wonderful person and a great friend, maybe even more that a

friend." Sango blushed and put her hands to her face. Miroku got a puzzled look on his

face and tried to get her to put her hands down but Sango turned her body facing the other

direction, leaving her butt open for groping. Miroku reached out to grab it, but he resisted

for some reason. 'No, now's not the right time, leave it like it is, maybe there's another

way.' Miroku moved his hand up and gently touched her shoulder. He smiled and rose to

his feet. He walked in front of Sango and stuck his hand out, to help her up. She looked

up pulled her hands away from her face, hoping so much that her blush was gone. She

grabbed Miroku's hand and rose to her feet. She stood in front of him, both of them

waiting for something to happen. Sango waited for a second and then gestured back

towards the camp. "We should be getting back with the others." Sango turned and started

to go when Miroku reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Wait, Sango,

just...stay." Sango turned around and faced Miroku. They just stood, not saying anything,

just knowing the other was there. They watched the last few minutes of the sunset,

soaking up the very last of it. Sango closed her eyes for a second and yawned. "Are you

tired?" Sango gently nodded her head and yawned again. "Do you want to start heading

back to camp? We have had a long day, you should get some rest." Sango nodded her

head 'no' and opened her eyes. Miroku opened his mouth and yawned wide. He was

about to stand up and head back to camp, when Sango placed her head on his shoulder.

He tensed up for a moment, and then relaxed. He placed his head on top of Sango's and

quickly fell asleep.

Well, how was it?!I hope you guys liked it and please R&R!


End file.
